[unreadable] This proposal seeks funding for biology participants in an interdisciplinary workshop on "Quantitative approaches to regulatory networks in biology" to be held at the Institute for Theoretical Physics at UC Santa Barbara to be held Jan.5-March 30, 2003 and co-organized by Deborah Kuchnir-Fygenson (UCSB), Andrei Ruckenstein (Rutgers), Boris Shraiman (Bell Labs) and Lewis Wolpert (UCL). The workshop will bring biologists together with physicists (as well as mathematicians and engineers) with an active interest in modeling and analyzing biological systems. The program will center on signal transduction and transcription control networks and will be structured into a number of focused "mini-workshops": 'Modules and Evolvability', 'Bacterial regulation',' Genetic networks in embryonic development', 'Bio-informatics approach to genetic networks', 'Eukaryotic Chemotaxis', 'Dynamics, adaptation and fluctuations in bio-networks'. The mini-workshops will include tutorial/overview lectures. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goals of the proposed program are: A) to explore the avenues of quantitative modeling, experimentation and analysis within the above areas and to forge quantitative tools of discovery; B) to familiarize physical scientists with selected issues/systems in biology and to familiarize biologists with the potentially relevant quantitative/statistical methods of physics; C) to foster interactions between the biology and physics communities as well as between experimental and theoretical/computational approaches; D) to germinate active interdisciplinary collaborations. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program will be organized to emphasize discussion and collaboration. In addition to the meeting facilities ITP provides office space and computer resources which will enable individual and collaborative work. Extended participation in the program will be encouraged (and required for non-experimentalists). All proceedings of the workshops will be made publicly available via ITP website. Special efforts will be made to attract women and minorities to the program. [unreadable] [unreadable]